Sapphire the Hedgehog
by MUILucario
Summary: When Eggman took over, he didn't expect the freedom fighters to appear. Watch as they take back their world alongside a Mobian-Saiyan hybrid. Gender-bent Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Silver, and combines the Sonic games, the Sonic tv shows, and the Archie Sonic comics.
1. Part 1 The Capture and the Rescue

Part 1 The Capture and the Rescue

**Well everyone, Dragon Ball and Sonic fans alike! To this crossover, a few things I want to get out of the way, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Silver will be gender-bent. And there is an oc. Jordon: the Saiyan-Mobian hybrid. With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy this story!**

_(Jordon's POV)_

"Hello there. My name is Jordon, Jordon the Hedgehog! Well I'm no ordinary Mobian. I am a Saiyan-Mobian hybrid. Well you might be wondering where I am. Well I'm in a prison, made by the evil Dr. Robotnik, aka Dr. Eggman. I've been here for 5 years, and I've been his captive for 7 years. Well, you wouldn't believe that I once had an ordinary childhood but I did. Even with my alien genes it turned out that most Mobians are super progressive and didn't mind. Sadly that all changed when I turned 3 years old, because that's when Eggman came and took over. I threw the Dragon Ball that I had far away so that he couldn't get it. He robotized everyone I ever knew and loved. And then he tried to turn me." I said to myself as I saw my reflection, a green colored hedgehog.

_(Flashback)_

"No... No!" said Young Jordon.  
"Robotize him!" said Eggman.  
"But it somehow didn't work on me." said Jordon.

_(Present day)_

"He kept on trying for 2 years and then he gave up. And he tried to copy my Ki abilities. It didn't work out so well. And now I'm a fucking slave, due to these stupid Ki absorbing handcuffs! I'm now just waiting for someone to save me. No one's come yet, but I got to keep hope. Yeah, hope." said Jordon.

_(No one's_ _POV_)

"Alright, prisoner 116." said the robot guard.  
"My favorite number." said Jordon sarcastically.  
"Work time." said the guard.

_(Jordon's POV)_

It was late that night, I was about ready to give up hope, when suddenly the alarms started going off. And I heard one of the guards say, "Priority number one, rodent. Pursue."  
"It must be, someone's here to rescue me! If only," I started before I heard explosions down the hallway.  
And then I saw a blue blur just appear in front of me, and how did I react to this? I screamed. And then I saw what or I should say who the blue blur was. She was a blue female hedgehog about a year older than me. "Hey are you okay?" asked the girl.  
"Yeah I'll be okay with some fresh air, some decent food, and my fucking freedom!" said I.  
"Oh I'm Jordon, Jordon the Hedgehog, by the way. What's your name?" asked I.  
"I'm Sapphire, Sapphire the Hedgehog." said Sapphire as she opened the cell door and used her spin dash to cut my handcuffs open.  
"How long have you been locked up here?" asked Sapphire.  
"What's today's date?" I asked Sapphire.  
"May 20." said Sapphire.  
"I've been here for over 5 years, and I've been Eggman's captive for over 7 years now." I told her.  
"What?! That long by yourself?! I feel sorry for you. But wouldn't you had been robotized by now?" asked Sapphire.  
"He did for 2 years. I can't be robotized for some reason." I told her.  
"Wow!" said Sapphire.  
"I'm ready to leave this place forever. Can you take me to wherever you live please?" I asked Sapphire.  
"Sure, hold my hand and hold on tight!" said Sapphire.  
"Okay, wait why?" I asked Sapphire as I grabbed a hold of her hand.  
"Because we'll be out of here... in a Sapphire second!" said Sapphire.  
"Wait, what?! Arghhh!" I said as we sped out of the prison that had been my unwilling home for 5 years.

_(No one's POV)_

Later, the two hedgehogs made their way into a place known as the Great Forest, and suddenly Jordon asked, "Hey Sapphire, where are we going?"  
"We're going to Knothole, the home of the Freedom Fighters, of which I am one of the leaders." said Sapphire.  
"So why did Egghead there keep you locked up for so long?" asked Sapphire.  
"I'm actually half Mobian and half Saiyan, he wanted to figure out how to make his robots be able to use Ki, a type of energy." said Jordon.  
"Wow. Anyway here we are, Knothole! Home sweet home." said Sapphire.  
"Hey Sapphire!" said an orange vixen that also had two tails that flew by.  
"Hey Tails. Go get everyone else and tell them that the mission was a success and we've got a new member." said Sapphire.  
"Who was that Sapphire?" asked Jordon.  
"That's my best friend, Millie "Tails" Prower." said Sapphire.  
Later, they got everything sorted out and Jordon decided to bunk with Knuckles.

_To be continued..._

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, Trials Begin! Join the Freedom Fighters, Jordon! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	2. Part 2 Trials Begin!

Part 2 Trials Begin! Join the Freedom Fighters, Jordon!

_(Jordon's POV)_

"Alright so Knuckles's house is right there. Right?" I asked the squirrel leader known as Sally Acorn.  
"Yes it is. Be careful though, Knuckles is not one to be kind to new people in the first encounter." said Sally.  
"Okay, Sally, bye!" I told her as I went inside.  
And what did I find? A very messy yet somewhat clean house. And that's when I saw him, a red echidna. Wait, I thought that there were no more echidnas left in the world. Well that's probably Knuckles. "Hi, my name is Jordon, Jordon the Hedgehog, and I'm going to be living with you until I can get a house myself." I told the echidna.  
"Just keep out of my stuff and I'll leave you alone. And my name's Knuckles the Echidna." said Knuckles.  
"I was in one of the Egghead's prisons since I was literally 3 years old, basically, I've been his prisoner for over 7 years. Cut me some slack, please." I told him.  
"Why didn't he robotize you?" asked Knuckles.  
"You know Sapphire asked that too. I can't, don't know why." was my answer to his question.  
"I'm guessing I'm sleeping on the couch?" I asked Knuckles.  
"Yep, sorry dude." answered Knuckles.  
"Ehh, it'll still feel like a king-sized bed. Good night!" I told Knuckles.  
"Good night!" said Knuckles.

_(No one's POV)_

Later in the morning, "Good morning, Knuckles." said Jordon.  
"Good morning to you too Jordon. All right, kid, on mornings we usually go to a meeting to get our missions. Just follow me there, okay?" asked Knuckles.  
"Okay." said Jordon.  
They then went to the meeting and Sally told Jordon that as a test he and Knuckles must destroy one of Eggman's bases. And Jordon replied with, "I thought you'd never ask."  
Later, Knuckles somehow got captured. "What do I do? Wait, I know. I fight!" said Jordon to himself.  
"Hands off the echidna!" said Jordon.  
"Priority number 6, green Saiyan-Mobian hybrid! Take him out!" said one of the robots.  
"Well you can't say I didn't warn them." said Jordon.

**(Recommended music: Rock the Dragon: Dragon Ball Z)**

Jordon started by dodging the robots attacks, and firing a Ki blast. He then saw a giant robot that was about to attack him, but then Jordon put his hands in a cup position and said, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" and he let the attack fly.  
Then the robot countered with a beam attack of its own. But when Jordon was about to lose, he said, "Kaio-Ken X3!" overpowering its beam and destroying it.  
The robot that was keeping Knuckles captive then found Jordon's fist through its midsection, destroying it.

Later, "Welcome to the Freedom Fighters, Jordon." said Sally.  
"Congratulations, Jordon." said Knuckles and Sapphire.  
"Thanks. I won't let you guys down!" said Jordon.

**SuperJordonGod out peace!**


	3. Part3 SecondMission ASuperSaiyanAwakens

Part 3 Second Mission. A Super Saiyan Awakens?!

_(Jordon's POV)_

I went to Knuckles's house to get some rest alongside Knuckles when he asked me a question, "Hey Jordon, do you know any Saiyan legends? And if you do, could you tell me them please?"  
"I do know two. And yes I will tell you them. First, the legend of the Super Saiyan. This legend tells of a golden haired Saiyan with incredible power that only appears about 1000 years. Next up is the legend of the Legendary Super Saiyan God. It is said that once seven pure hearted Saiyans undergo a special ritual, a Super Saiyan God is born." I told Knuckles.  
"Wow! That sounds awesome! Anyway good night!" He told me, and I did the same.

_(No one's_ POV)

The next morning, they went to the meeting. "Okay so for this mission Jordon, Knuckles, and Sapphire will go to the base to find all helpful information and to destroy it." said Sally.  
"I promise you that we will complete this mission, Sally." said Sapphire.  
"We agree!" said both Jordon and Knuckles.

Later, "We got the info!" said Knuckles.  
"This is too easy." said Sapphire.  
"Yeah. Almost like it's..." started Jordon being interrupted by Eggman's voice.  
"A trap? That's because it is one! Hello, Sapphire and Knuckles, oh, and you two Jordon." said Eggman who appeared on a monitor's screen.  
"Well anyway, after witnessing Jordon's fight with my giant robot yesterday, I've made a newer version. Robot destroy them." ordered Eggman to a giant robot that then appeared from out of nowhere.  
The giant robot started by throwing a punch, which both Jordon and Sapphire dodged, but Knuckles didn't and was sent flying into a wall knocking him out cold. "Knuckles! That's it! Kaio-Ken!" said Jordon as he activated the Kaio-Ken.  
He then with Sapphire started to attack the robot. They got knocked away, and Jordon kicked the Kaio-Ken up to X10, and said, "Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!"  
He then let it fly, but it didn't even leave a scratch on it. It then hit Jordon away. Sapphire then did her Spin Dash attack, but it caught her and threw her towards Knuckles knocking her out too. It was about to kill them when suddenly, "You, you get away from them. I won't let you kill them. I WON'T LET YOU!" said Jordon as he suddenly transformed into a Super Saiyan.  
"Super, Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" Jordon said as he let this attack fly towards the robot.  
It was destroyed from that attack. "What was that?!" asked both Sapphire and Knuckles.  
"I think I turned into a Super Saiyan." answered Jordon.

_(To be continued)_

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ****SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


End file.
